Clayton High
by Chain34
Summary: Clayton High is not just a school it's the place to be. So much gossip,love,and drama it's just to hard to stay away.A unique group of students a forced to survie a Hell called High School. The question is...Can they?


Chapter 1

Welcome to Wickerson

_It was a rainy droopy day with nothing but thousands of puddles spread across the sparkling night ground. The night had its chilling cold breeze that added fear to the dreadful black sky. I could see my warm breath in the freezing night air as the rain poured down on my jacket heavily. "Bop" "Split" "Splat" The rain continuously fell on to the street and my jacket. I started to shiver because the cold rain was sinking into my jacket making me feel as if I came out of the pool. I was completely soaked. Scared and sold I looked franticly in the darkness for a place to sit and keep me from soaking too much. But then a man showed up. He started to grab an object from his pocket. Then he put his large, wet yet soft hand on my shoulder. With the murky night sky and the pouring rain I couldn't see the man or the object he started to pull out. All I could think of was to run. I started to push away but he stopped me from doing so. "Stop!" I yelled calling into the dark night sky. He........ "_Nolee"_ He........... _"Nolee"_ HE_.........."NOLEE!"

"What Chels" says Nolee closing her thick book that she was reading. Nolee slipped the book into her blue, sky blue, and dark blue shoulder bag. "What" Nolee asked Chelsea her best friend that was squealing her name. "I got an A on my science test" Chelsea said giggling and laughing her high pitched laugh. Chelsea is a high pitched perky fifth teen year old. She loves animals and her friends. She flat chested has green eyes, bright red hair, and isn't good at Math but she is super sensitive and sweet. "You came too tell me that" Nolee said angrily. "I mean that's good but the book was getting to a good part." "Are you still reading that book Nolee?" Chelsea asked with a bored look on her face. "Of course I am" Nolee replied picking up her book bag throwing it on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and looked up at the sky. Her nose was pointing up and she looked like she was being snotty. Nolee is nothing like Chelsea. Nolee has purple eyes; her hair is black with bangs and one very long bang on both sides. She always has a hairpiece in her hair. Nolee is good at all subjects and is an A+ student she is also very talented. Another thing that is a big difference is in her breast size. Nolee's breast is considered as large. Not gigantic or medium or small but large, which the guys seem to like. Nolee is kind and nice sometimes but don't catch her on her mean side.

"Chels I need to get something from my locker come on. Come get it with me." Nolee said looking into her backpack for a book that she was obviously missing. "But Nolee, Barbie and Madison come here all the time to meet us." Chelsea said as she looked around for her late friends. _"Where are they?"_ Chelsea thought in her head. "Fine" Nolee said sitting down on the bench that the walked up to. "We'll wait for them only if nothing blocks my view. "OOOppps! " Nolee said putting her hands over her mouth than started to lower them back down to her legs. "View of what? Or maybe who. Tell me!" Chelsea pleaded her friend as her red hair bounced and flipped all over the place. "Well he's cute." admitted Nolee in a soft voice as she gazed down in her lap and started to play with her fingers. "Who Who Whoooo?" Chelsea said loudly. "Shush Chels!" Nolee said to quite her friend down. "Don't make a scene." "Fine I won't' but who is it Nolee, you can tell me anything." Chelsea said s she sat down next to Nolee.

Nolee looked at Chelsea for a moment but then she decided not to tell her anxious friend. "Chels, Barbie and Madison never show up here….Let just go to my locker. " Nolee said smiling up at Chelsea. "Okay then" Chelsea said smiling at Nolee. "Wait a second…cute, view….."Chelsea started to say. Nolee knew that Chelsea was trying to angle herself to see the way she was. Nolee quickly picked up her book bag, got on her feet and started to walk off. "Wait Nolee! You can't leave yet I…think….I know" Chelsea said as she tried to catch her breathe running to Nolee. "You know what?" Nolee asked as she walked towards the large school door. She pulled the door opened and started to walk down the hallway. Nolee of course knew what Chelsea was talking about but refused to get any closer to telling her perky friend who he was. "Nolee I think I know who the guy you like is" Chelsea said as she got closer to her friend. Nolee stopped and looked around to see of any spies or gossip girls where around. There weren't any to be seen, so Nolee turned to her big green eyed friend. "Who is it then Chels?" "Well it's got to be River. He's like the cutest guy in school" Nolee gasped and put her hand over her friend's mouth. "Shhhh" she said. "I don't want anybody to know, especially not him" "So you do like him" Chelsea said with a smirk on her face. "How did you know that anyway?" Nolee asked Chelsea as they began to walk around the corner and walked up the stairs. "You always look at him and smile and……." Chelsea stopped talking and her bright and wide smile turned into an angry frown. Her red eyebrows thrusted down as she frowned at Nolee. "What?" Nolee said as she did the same look back at her friend. "Why are you looking like I did something wrong?" Nolee and Chelsea walked up into the scholar's hallway. The scholar's hallway was huge and it has a water fountain in the middle of it. The fountain was surrounded by red and black chairs. Red long lockers filled the hallway edges and students were already starting to fill the halls. Class room doors were being opened and teachers started to discuss things to each other and prepare some lessons for the day. The large window in the front of the school after the glass balcony that let you see the up and downstairs lit up the whole room with a bright orange and yellow sun shine. "You like the same guy I do!" Chelsea said walking to the hallway were there lockers were. "And" Nolee said as she punched in the combinations to her locker.

"What's wrong with that" Nolee started to unload her book bag and lift some books into her locker. Chelsea punched in the numbers for her locker and started to unload her stuff. "What is wrong? I can't believe you! You're willing to steal your best friend's man!" Chelsea said as she yanked some books furiously out her locker. Nolee looked at Chelsea and lifted her black thin eyebrows and stared her purple eyes right into her big green ones. "You can't believe me! You liked him even though Barbie consistently said she liked him. You wouldn't stop at any price not even Barbie and yours friendship to try and get him to notice you." "Yeah but…"Chelsea began to say. Nolee interrupted "I'm simply going into the game as more competition." "Oh yeah" Chelsea said fixing up her hair in her locker mirror. "Then let the games begin" "Oh it's already got me as its winner" Nolee said shutting her locker with her books in her hands. The two girls walked down to the hall to their first period class which was biology. Nolee sat in the middle of five tables in the middle section. She sat on the right side of the room. Her lab partner was Brad Thompson. Brad is an everyday skater boy who wears a hat all the time. His is brown and so are his eyes. He's not dumb but compared to the other guys he seems that way. In fact he's and A, B student but you never guess because he's always sleeping. It's kind of better because than he's not so loud. Chelsea sat in the left section on the left side she was also in the middle of the five tables. When Chelsea got to her seat she took out her notebook and started to do a get started on the board. Nolee sat at her seat and got out a pack of index cards, one blue mechanical pencil, one yellow highlighter, one pink highlighter, a blue notebook and three packets of sticky notes. "Hey Brad" Nolee said shaking Brad. "Man ten more minutes…I'll get ready for school in ten minutes mom" Brad said as he buried his head into his school jacket. "Brad I'm not your mom and you're already at school" Nolee said as she started to write down her get started. "Oh….Hi Nolee. I was just taking a little nap." Brad said finally waking up. "Babysitting your little sisters again?" "More like the demons from hell" Brad said rubbing his eyes. "Are they that bad?" Nolee asked as she started to open her science book. "Worse than what you're thinking right now." Brad told her. Brad then took out his note book and started to write down the assignment. Meanwhile in came the two divas of the school Maddy McDowell, and Delancy Wilton. "Move out the way loser" Maddy said pushing Samantha Brookes out the way. Maddy had golden brown skin that shinned in the sun. Her hair is dark brown with light brown highlights that was long and straight. Maddy is smart, mean, bossy and sexy. At least that's what the boys said. She is queen bee of the school, also the head of her own magazine her mom published for her. Maddy is normal sized (thin normal) and is a twin of Madison (also her rival). Maddy's white twin or best friend is Delancy Wilton. Delancy also has a twin named Danielle but Danielle is in a lower rep. class so Delancy refuses to hang out or talk to her. Delancy is also mean and sexy but Maddy runs the place so she is just there for support. Delancy has white hair with brown highlights she's thin and is the ace writer in Maddy's magazine. "Move your stupid books next time we come by here you filthy peace of shit" Delancy said as she stepped her high heels shoes all over Samantha's homework. "Nice one" Maddy said laughing al the way to her seat. Maddy looked at Nolee and started laughing. Nolee stuck her tongue out. Maddy rolled her eyes and passed a note to Delancy. Delancy chuckled and then wrote back. Maddy put it in her purse and then started to do the work on the board. Nolee went to the back of the class and helped Samantha pick up her books and papers. "Thanks" Samantha said with a quiver in her voice. You could tell that she was embarrassed. "No problem" Nolee said handing the papers to her. "Don't worry about those two. They aren't worth any of your time" Nolee said smiling. "I'll try not too" Samantha said walking to her seat. Nolee walked back to her seat and continued to do her work again. In came Rick, Julia, Allen, Andy, Carly and few other students. Finally Barbie walked in. Her light blue eyes were searching for River. "Not here, damn it, I'm too early" Barbie Spears is all about her. Every one use to make fun of her name but she told them he mom was thinking of precious dolls when she named her. Barbie has straight blonde hair that never gets tangled. Her sky baby blue eyes are very nice. She a B, A student and is thin. Her breast size is medium and she envy's Nolee for having the kind that all of the boy's liked. She also envied her for her luscious purple eyes. Nolee is the only on in the 10th grade with light purple eyes. Barbie wasn't the only blonde with baby blue eyes. Even though Nolee, Chelsea, Barbie and Madison are best friends they are still rivals. "Damn it!" yelled Barbie as she stomped her way to the seat beside Chelsea. Barbie was Chelsea's lab partner. "Guess what" Chelsea whispered to Barbie. "What" Barbie said opening her notebook. "Nolee…Where's Madison?" asked Chelsea looking around the room. "Remember she said she had to go to the dentist today, but what about Nolee" Barbie asked Chelsea in a curious voice. Chelsea looked at Nolee who was doing her work. "She likes River too" "No way not another BFF. Nolee is serious competition. I mean look at her. Nolee does look cute with River she's smart and gorgeous and not too mentions two sizes bigger than me in breast. But of course in order to hang with me she's got to be those things. She may be cute for h……OMG! WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?" Barbie said slamming down her pencil. She looked at Chelsea "I'm the only one perfect for him" She started pointing to herself. "_What is she staring at?" _Barbie thought as she opened her pink note book. Barbie's eyes widened as River Rockmore and Hudson Toyota walked in. Some Girls blushed and refused to make eye contact. River is an all A+ student; he has black hair and loves to play the eclectic guitar. River very sarcastic and yet charming at the same time. He has Dark brown eyes that feel like a cozy warm feeling when you look into them. He is filthy rich and has that look that all the girls like (not all but most.) River walked to his desk and sat down. He sat right in front of the desk before Barbie which means he had to sit in the front. River took out his books and started to write the assignment down. "Hi"Abby Trech said giggling. "Hey" River said looking down into his science book his science book. "_It's got skateboards and makings all over it." _River thought _"It's got to be Brad's"_ You see, Brads five year old triplet sisters Kyly, Shyly, Highly, love to color. When there was nothing else to color in the coloring books they got Brad's textbook. River turned around and saw Brad sleeping again on his desk. "I'll give it to him." River felt Nolee's gaze upon him so he glanced over at her. For two milliseconds their eyes met. But Nolee's gaze was disturbed by her best friend Barbie. River looked again at Brad still wondering in his dreams. _"I'll give it to him later"_ he thought as he opened his science book and began his assignment. Nolee stared angrily at Barbie. While Barbie smirked at Nolee with satisfactory on her face. "Aaauuugggghhh!" Nolee said as she started to finish the work she started. Barbie mouthed the words don't even think about it tramp to Nolee and started to begin her work. "Bitch" Nolee mumbled under her breath. "What, whaaahh What?" Brad said half way sleep. "Nothing" Nolee said putting on a smile. "I wasn't talking to you Brad" she said as she wrote a note on her note card. Brad was already fast asleep. "Sheesh Brad. You must babysit all day" Nolee said giggling. Barbie looked around and though her pencil to River's desk. _"Nooo"_ Nolee thought _"She doing that pencil trick, that tramp" _Nolee thought as her pencil tapped rapidly on the desk. Abby picked up Barbie's pencil and gave it to Barbie. Barbie frowned and snatched up the pencil. _"Stupid girl, I was supposed to do my sexy bend in front of River. Or River was supposed to pick it up"_ Barbie thought. Nolee smiled with a satisfied smile. Barbie glanced over at her with a little evil eye, but Nolee ignored her and continued doing her science work. Chelsea looked at Barbie and then at Nolee. "Hey you guys I like the same guy to. Why aren't I in the drama?" Chelsea said as she waved her hands in the air and looked confused. "It's simple Chelsea you're not any real competition….your flat chested." "Barbie!" Chelsea said upset and then continued her work. "What I was just telling you the truth. You did ask." Barbie said as she giggled at Chelsea. "Just shut up Barbie!" Chelsea said as she buried her head in the science book. _"Bzzzz" "Bzzzzz"_ Nolee's baby blue hand bag started to vibrate. "Oopps I thought I put that on silent." Nolee took out her blue iphone and turned it to silent. She checked her messages and saw out from Madison. It was asking her what she was doing. Nolee quickly text got to go science teacher coming. She quickly through the phone back into her baby blue hand bag and closed the bag. She picked up her mechanical pencil and pretended she was doing some work. The science teacher, Mrs. Lyrick, walked right past Nolee's desk. "Hi class" She said as she walked up to the front of the class. She had on her white long lab coat, and her brown hair was tied into a ponytail. Mrs. Lyrick hardly wore any jewelry but her ring and her brown round earrings. Her dark red lipstick that matched her shirt and shoes made her look young. Which she was, she was only twenty-seven. Even though she said good morning the class was silent and still. After all it was the morning. Yawns went across the room and eyes began to wonder off of the teacher. Mrs. Lyrick looked around the class and put a handful of papers on her desk. "So class I take it that you aren't really awake so here is a little pick me up." Mrs. Lyrick smiled and sat on the large science desk in front of the class room. She looked around the class, Nolee was writing down I love River in her notebook, Chelsea was starring around the class room, Barbie was staring at River in astonishment, Brad was sleep and River was writing a new piece of music. Mrs. Lyrick frowned and arched her back a tiny bit. Before she even said anything the class attention became to come back on her. She smiled and arched back up. "Okay class you know we are having a winter trip for two weeks. It's to explore the beauty of nature, and to learn about the wild and animals, but this trip is to also have fun on." Mrs. Lyrick smiled a perky smile. "Class your roommate you can choose but it's boy, boy and girl, girl as you may know." The class started to chat a little but then it stopped as Mrs. Lyrick went on. "Your partners however, will be assigned" The class moaned and started to get upset. "Settle down" Mrs. Lyrick said while she moved her hands in a downward motion. "You get to decide whether you want your class partner or a new random one." The class hushed and began to wonder on what they should pick. "Write it down and give your answers to me" Mrs. Lyrick held her hand out for a few seconds and then paper started to fill it. Her hand stuck out for about few minutes and then the whole class votes where in. "Okay……..The votes are in" Mrs. Lyrick shouted as she began to count the sheet of papers. The class waited anxiously, except Brad he was half way asleep and River seemed like he could care less about the votes. "Okay" the teacher said as she jumped off to the other end of the desk and plopped down in her brown leather office rolling chair. "The winner is………Random!" More than half of the class of the class cheered but some stayed silent. "Alright then at the end of class I'll give you a slip of paper with you and you partners name on it." Mrs. Lyrick started to write on slips of paper and then wrote on her clipboard. She checked attendance; every student was there but Madison. Mrs. Lyrick began to teach she lectured them about each element that would be used in the experiment. Nolee took notes but she felt that the class was going way to slow. She glanced around and saw Barbie daydreaming and Chelsea actually paying attention. Brad was already awake but he was trying really hard time taking notes. "Okay class" Mrs. Lyrick finally said as she stopped talking about their long science project. "I'll pass out the papers now but you can't do any groans or anything that might hurt somebody else's feelings." "Yes Mrs. Lyrick" the class said as they sat up and waited for their papers. People's faces started to get looks on them, some with an okay expression. Some had an ill expression and some people had a happy expression. The girl who got River's name would be the happiest expression or she would just play it cool but either way you could tell who had it. Nolee glanced over at Barbie who had two slips of paper. One was for Madison, she laughed at one and then frowned at the other. Chelsea looked at hers and then smiled but Chelsea always smiled so it was hard to tell if she liked who she got. Abby got hers and she was upset. She probably was mad because her partner changed from River to a random person. Some girls stared as they waited for River to look on his sheet of paper. Mrs. Lyrick gave the slip of paper to him and walked on to Louis's desk. Nolee watched anxiously at River read the paper. He put it in his pocket and glanced at all the girls looking his way. The girls blushed and immediately turned back around, even Nolee. Slowly Mrs. Lyrick walked up Nolee's row. She handed Brad a paper. Nolee glanced over at Brad's paper and saw Maddy's name on it. She stopped herself from laughing because even though Maddy was a mean and bad person hers could be worse. Brad looked sick as he stuffed the paper in his pocket. "Stupid vote" he muttered. Mrs. Lyrick handed Nolee's paper and walked on. Nolee slowly opened her paper as her heart pounded loudly. Her purple eyes read the paper. "AAAAHHHH" Nolee shrieked as she read the paper to make sure that was the right person. "OMG I got….."


End file.
